


Imagination

by dupli



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, oh fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Geno thinks of Mario in a way he normally doesn't.





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> good evening twitter it's ya boy dupli and about 30-45 minutes ago i wrote a fanfic where geno beated his meat go god damn hard he could barely feel his left leg
> 
> i wrote this on my 3ds and my hand fell asleep while writing sooooooo

Geno likes to spend time with Mario. It didn't matter where it was, or what they were doing. Mario always made him happy. But it seems as though their realtionship is just... Chaste.

This was something Geno wasn't concerned about. He didn't really bother with that kind of stuff. And even if he did, he wouldn't be so sure about how he would bring it up to Mario.

But it seems as though this was Geno's fateful day where he has lewd thoughts. It was inevidable.

He bucked his thighs. His breath shortened. Thank God he was sitting on his own. Away from a crowd, and in the peace and comfort of Star Road. A rather private place in the area to say the least. This was perfect for Geno to relax.

Geno squinted. He could feel himself tremble as his head filled with ideas he never could imagine. He wanted to hold Mario. Not in the way he usually did, though. He wanted to lay him down. To have him burying his face into Geno's shoulder as he did rather new things to him. The puppet whimpered at this thought.

"Mmh.. Stars.." Geno breathed. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down. And gasped at what he saw. It was a phallic shape poking up from his pelvis. This was something he never had, not even something he could do. And yet he was curious.

Geno reached his hand out to touch this new thing. He gentily wrapped his fingers around it's shaft. This was when the dopamine kicked in. He started to imagine Mario moaning his name out. It made him mumble a bit just thinking about it.

This caused an urge. It urged Geno to stroke his member a bit. Geno moaned quietly at this. It felt so good to imagine his lewd fantasy while touching himself.

"Ma.. Mario.. Ngh.." Geno moaned out. He stroked his cock a bit faster now. He couldn't hold back his moans now. All he wanted was to make love with Mario. He imagined it to be the greatest feeling he could possibly feel.

Geno's head clouded with thoughts. He couldn't stop imagining himself with Mario. Just hearing and touching him alone made him happy. But to feel every part of him as he mumbled for more was even better. Geno bit his lower lip as his thoughts got even dirtier.

It felt like forever when he was touchung himself. But then, out of the blue. Geno felt the heat of his body rise. His gasps were shortened. This all built up to Geno shooting out an unusual white fluid on his thighs.

"O-Oh?" Geno looked down and noticed what he did. And he blushed. He realized he just fapped for the first time, and it felt great.

So he did it again.

And all was good.

**Author's Note:**

> how did you manage to read that
> 
> i honestly just wanted to see how long i could drag a story for
> 
> i promise next time is gonna be a bit more sfw


End file.
